Jardinier à plein temps
by RedCattleya
Summary: S'ils se débrouillaient bien, ça ne prendrait que six minutes. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se mettre à faire le ménage dans la colossale bibliothèque sans fin. Il aurait pu astiquer toutes les chaussures des guerriers ou les armures. Bien que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Writing Prompt Challenge. Thorki. ThorXLoki - Cover by me
Me revoilà avec un OS

Ceci est **Writing Prompt Challenge**.

Explication de ma femme " **Spleen du kiwi bleu** "

\- Faire une liste de ships que tu adores et sur qui tu aimerais écrire.

-De mon côté, je te tire au sort un de tes ships, un prompt imposé, une première ligne imposée, et 2 dialogues imposés à mettre à n'importe quel moment de l'histoire.

\- La difficulté réside dans le fait que tu dois écrire un drabble ou une ficlet, pas plus. Donc un OS de max 1000 mots (tu peux dépasser de 200 mots environ si jamais tu n'as pas d'autres choix)

\- Le challenge est sur Ao3, y'a une collection exprès où les utilisateurs peuvent poster, et tu peux évidemment poster sur fanfiction !

\- Tout ce que je tire au sort est remis en jeu, c'est à dire que si par exemple je te dis "tu dois écrire un Sterek avec le prompt "fessée" (lol), sache que je peux tirer au sort la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf si tu te dis "bon le prompt fessée il me plait trop je veux avoir l'exclusivité dessus", dans ce cas, je retire le papier de la pioche.

Voilà l'explication direct lol, si vous êtes tenté, je vous donne rendez vous chez ma petite femme sous le pseudo **Spleen du kiwi bleu** et contactez avec en objet du message " Writing Prompt Challenge".

Voici les info du mien:

 **Ship** : Thorki

 **prompt** : relation abusive

 **La phrase d'intro** : S'ils se débrouillaient bien, ça ne prendrait que six minutes

 **Deux dialogues** : "donne-moi ta main" et "laisse-moi te faire du bien

Pour plus d'information aller direct sur AO3 :

Taper directement : **2016 Writing Prompts Challenge Entre Amis -** dans la barre de recherche

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous aura plu :).

«S'ils se débrouillaient bien, ça ne prendrait que six minutes »

 **DISCL** : Rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire. **RATING** : T car trés trés trés léger M :p.

* * *

Sérieusement, pourquoi sa vie devait se passer ainsi ? Bon d'accord, il l'avait cherché après tout. Il avait déclaré cette guerre, croyant fort bien s'en sortir. Mais il avait échoué. Encore une fois. Maintenant, cela faisait deux mois et cinq jours que Loki était prisonnier et il était même dans l'obligation de trouver de quoi s'occuper les mains, comme l'avait ordonné son père adoptif.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se mettre à faire le ménage dans la colossale bibliothèque sans fin.

Il aurait pu astiquer toutes les chaussures des guerriers ou les armures. Bien que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Autant se foutre le doigt dans l'œil.

Pire, il aurait également pu... Nettoyer les toilettes du monde d'Asgard. Hum, charmant ! Mais ça, c'était définitivement pas question pour lui.

Puis qui voudrait nettoyer ça ?

Alors, il avait opté pour du jardinage, Loki jardinier. Ça pouvait pas tomber mieux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

Ce fut une grande découverte pour lui. Il se conduisait à présent comme un véritable jardinier.

Il adorait ça. Couper, sentir, se faufiler à travers les haies fleuries.

Ça pouvait sentir la belle vie pour un prisonnier et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Parfois, des gars se foutaient de lui et il était surveillé à chaque pas qu'il effectuait dans ce grand labyrinthe et pas que, il portait également un bracelet au poignet, pas n'importe lequel. Bracelet provenant de l'entreprise Stark, qui inactivait son pouvoir. Ouais pauvre Loki.

Aujourd'hui était, un jour pas comme les autres. Thor était de retour en Asgard après s'être absenté une fois l'avoir mis en prison. Son presque frère avait quitté Asgard pour le monde des humains afin de se battre aux côtés des Avengers et revoir sa belle Jane Foster, l'astrophysicienne.

Deux mois que Thor et Loki ne s'étaient pas vus, puis honnêtement Loki en avait rien à faire là, il était clairement à fond dans son jardinage. Mais il devait avouer que son crétin de faux frère le manquait quand même.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil tapait énormément sur sa peau très claire, même en passant pas mal de temps dehors sous ce soleil chauffant, il n'avait pas bronzé d'un poil.

Vêtu d'un tablier vert kaki, pantalon noir en cuir et d'un haut à manches courtes découvrant ses épaules ainsi que sa peau laiteuse puis sa fine musculature. Quel type de jardinier travaillait en vêtements en cuir ? C'était bien Loki.

Avec son sécateur, il taillait des feuilles qui avaient fané avec la sécheresse. Sa gorge commença à s'assécher, il fallait qu'il boive avant de finir déshydraté. Tournant le dos pour faire face au gardien, il arqua ses sourcils, tenant des feuilles mortes dans une main et le sécateur dans l'autre.

Il vit le gardien se tendre et rester sur ses gardes. Franchement, il faisait peur à ce point ?

-Hum, dis-moi euh Zak ? Zig ?

Le gardien le regarda toujours sur la défensive, ne quittant pas du regard le sécateur qu'agitait Loki entre ses mains.

-Hum Boule? Crupt ? Bref peu importe ! J'ai soif. Extrêmement soif. Tu sais, je n'ai pas pas envie de mourir déshydraté. Le roi ne serait pas content de voir que tu as laissé son pauvre fils mourir de déshydratation sous cette chaleur. J'ai S.O.I.F ! Ordonna Loki.

Visiblement, il s'adressait à un mur. Soupirant, il se remit au travail en marmonnant qu'il détestait son père adoptif et ce stupide gardien.

Au bout d'une heure, le soleil commença à décliner doucement, prouvant que la nuit approchait. Il avait pas mal avancé, malgré cette soif. Il n'osait pas compter combien de fois il rêvait de planter ce sécateur dans le cou du gardien.

Alors qu'il était dans une haie, plutôt dans un coin ou peu de gens pouvaient les apercevoir. Il fit de nouveau face à ce gardien qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il en avait marre, il avait vraiment soif.

-Bon, je vais être clair. Si demander gentiment ne te convient pas alors je vais essayer cette version. Si tu ne me donnes pas à boire, j'enfonce ce joli sécateur dans ta jolie petite nuque et je regarderai ma main et ces petits ciseaux s'enfoncer dans ta chair chaude ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Aucune réponse, même avec cette menace, il ne semblait pas hyper menaçant avec son tablier de jardinier. Ses yeux fixèrent l'homme qui arrivait derrière le gardien.

-Pook, fit une voix grave qui offrit un léger frisson à Loki. Peux-tu me laisser seul avec Loki ? Je prends ta place.

Pook acquiesça et laissa la place à cet homme que Loki observait tranquillement.

\- Mon Cher Frère est déjà de retour ?

Le Jotun croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Loki. Heureux de voir que tu as… Trouvé ton chemin vers ta destinée, se moqua doucement le fils d'Odin.

\- Thor, que me vaut cette visite ? Gronda Loki.

\- Je viens te rendre visite et t'apporter à boire également, lui expliqua Thor en lui tendant le gobelet rempli d'eau fraîche.

Loki ne mit pas longtemps pour s'emparer du gobelet et avaler d'un trait. Fermant les yeux savourant cette eau descendre le long des parois de sa pauvre gorge asséchée. Il ouvrit ses yeux et ce qu'il vit, le fit de nouveau frissonner. Le regard de Thor était désireux ? Brûlant ? Bizarrement, son corps réagissait à ce regard si… bon dieu !

-Ce voyage chez les humains ? Demanda Loki, évitant ce regard.

-Cette tenue te va si bien Loki, murmura l'asgardien s'approchant avec cette démarche aguichante, ignorant la question.

\- Fait chaud, fit le Jotun d'une voix étranglée.

Il avait peur, c'était bien une première d'avoir peur chez lui. Que faisait Thor ? Son dos percuta la grande haie derrière lui.

\- Donne-moi ta main Loki, lui ordonna le plus âgé.

Forcément, Loki se retrouva captivé par cette voix si dure et sûre. Il tendit sa main en direction et l'homme attrapa le sécateur avant de le jeter au sol sans le quitter du regard.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, frère ? Déglutit Loki.

-Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Ça m'a pris du temps avant vraiment de comprendre cette chose. Je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais et que je te désire à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer Loki, répondit l'homme musclé qui se trouva maintenant très près de Loki.

Le jeune Jotun ne comprit pas comment il en était arrivé là. Quand Thor lui avait dit " laisse-moi te faire du bien" , captivé par cette voix dominante et pourtant, il le repoussait, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa queue était prisonnière dans ce poing énorme et si chaud.

-Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, Loki, murmura Thor au creux de l'oreille du fils de Laufey.

-Je... On... Arrête ça, glapit Loki en fermant ses yeux.

Il se détestait d'aimer ce traitement de faveur.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois Loki. Cette prochaine fois, je te prendrai.

-Oh... Stop... Dieu, gémit-il.

-Non, c'est Thor, gronda le blond.

Et il jouit sans se contrôler et c'était foutrement bon.

FIN

Bon bah voilà hein x). Mon premier writing challenge, j'ai bien aimé à écrire sauf que quand je me suis relu encore une fois je suis jamais satisfaite de mes écrits -'. Donc j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Hein :D. Bon dieu c'est mon premier OS HORS Sterek si ça pleut ont comprend pourquoi x).

Ensuite ceux qui se disent " comment elle peut écrire du Thorki comme ça ils sont frères !" Euuum on va rectifier se tir : Thor & Loki ne sont pas frères ! Ils ont rien qui les lié biologiquement ! Ils ont juste grandit ensemble sans plus ! Donc prochain qui sort oui non ils sont frères héhé refaite-vous la saga Thor ;).

* * *

Mes lecteurs de Casual Affair, je vous oublie pas rassurez-vous la suite arrive bientôt ma bêta étant partie en convention ce week-end n'a pas eu le temps de corriger mon chapitre. Donc patience la suite arrive promis mes chatons. Allez j'attends vos avis bon dieu pourquoi je stress autant hein ? Je crois que vos RW vont me faire ,faire pipi dans ma culotte :').


End file.
